


Проклятие на веки вечные

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Minor Swearing, Minor Violence, Mysticism, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: О том, как сложно быть Злодейской Постройкой, и о знаменитом проклятии Крусибла.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Проклятие на веки вечные

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В проклятие Крусибла верят даже те болельщики, которые не отличаются склонностью к мистицизму. Чемпионат мира по снукеру переехал в Крусибл в 1977 году, и с тех пор ни один чемпион мира, выиграв впервые свой титул на этой арене, не может защитить его в следующем году. 
> 
> 2\. Отель "Оверлук" - один из главных героев романа Стивена Кинга "Сияние". По совпадению, роман вышел в 1977 году, в тот год, когда в Крусибле впервые прошёл чемпионат мира. Давайте решим, что были люди, которые читали рукопись ещё до издания.

Крусибл ждал.

Весна медленно перетекала в лето. Осыпались белым дождём лепестки вишен, в зимнем саду пушистые монстеры привычно переругивались с чахнущим в углу фикусом. Ветер трепал красно-белые ленты, перекрывавшие все входы в театр, нарушал идеальную симметрию клумб и утихал, выдохшись. Крусиблу было отчаянно скучно и немножко, где-то в самой глубине гримёрных, тоскливо.

\- Брось, - успокаивал его стоящий рядом Лицеум. – Приедут эти твои… снукеристы.

На этом слове Лицеум всегда передёргивал стенами, отчего по его окнам бежала мелкая рябь. Как любой уважающий себя классический театр, он не признавал того, что презрительно называл цирком – то есть всего, что выходило за рамки драматического репертуара.

Крусибл классическим не был. Уже квадратной сцены, обрамлённой со всех сторон зрительскими рядами, хватило бы, чтобы сделать его непохожим на остальных. А предполагаемый репертуар и вовсе поражал воображение. Чего стоила современная трактовка Шекспира с двумя минутами секса прямо в центре сцены, или та, где слово «вагина» повторялось чаще, чем некоторые предлоги… Добавить сюда близость к Кардиффскому пространственно-временному разлому, который и в самые спокойные годы нет-нет, да и зацеплял своим влиянием миллион-другой особенно чувствительных людей, машин и зданий…

«Ах ты ж ёбаный ты нахуй!», так звучала первая фраза, которую услышал после пробуждения Крусибл. На плохо прилаженном бетонном блоке сидел – человек. Это называлось «человек». Из трещины в кладке его – ноги, так называлась эта странная деталь, текло что-то красное. Тёплое. Впитывалось в бетон, смешивалось с раствором. Густое, чуть солноватое, оно называлось «кровь» и было приятным. А вот пинок, который человек отвесил бетонному блоку, приятным не был. Крусибл попытался дёрнуть кладкой, чтобы пнуть человека в ответ, но не достал – человек ушёл, капая кровью на застывающую стяжку пола.

Крусибл понял, что с людьми можно играть.

«Да ебать этих архитекторов! – шипел очередной рабочий, спотыкаясь о выставленный Крусиблом кирпич, - проектировщики хуевы, ступенек понаставили!»

«Да ебать этих распиздяев!», ворчал бригадир маляров, привычно уворачиваясь от падающего с лесов ведра из-под побелки.

«Да ебать этих дизайнеров!», вторили монтажники, пытаясь приладить на потолок десятки электрических лампочек. Они то вспыхивали, то гасли, то выключались совсем.

«Чертовщина какая-то творится», подвёл итог прораб и нервно перекрестился перед тем, как спуститься с инспекцией в подвал. Крусибл хлопнул на него дверью, но сильно пугать не стал. За короткое время своей жизни он уже понял, что с людьми весело.

А потом Крусиблу пришло первое в его жизни письмо. «Многоуважаемый коллега, - гласил написанный в стиле кирпичной готики высокопарный текст, - мы имеем честь сообщить Вам, что Вы приняты кандидатом в Лигу Злодейских Построек».

Бессменным председателем Лиги был отель Оверлук. Несколько потрёпанный после своего знаменитого приключения, он выглядел по-настоящему злодейски. На первом же годовом заседании он привычно отчитался: пять убиты, двадцать сошли с ума, ещё четверо, благодаря некоему С. Кингу, страдают теперь фобией отелей.

Следующим поднялся парижский Гранд Опера и надменным жестом бросил на стол фотографию в громоздкой барочной раме. На фото крупным планом был изображён лежащий человек, под развороченным черепом которого растекалась лужа крови. Стоящая рядом женщина с выражением ужаса на лице прижимала к груди дымящийся пистолет.

«Подменил реквизит на настоящее оружие», грассируя, пояснил Гранд Опера.

Остальные отчёты были не хуже – розоватые брызги вынесенных выстрелом мозгов, люди, в припадке ужаса выкалывающие себе глаза, повешенные, задушенные и сошедшие с ума по злобной воле зданий.

«А теперь заслушаем нашего нового члена», радостно произнёс Оверлук. И Крусибл с ужасом понял, что речь идёт о нём.

Следующие полчаса он помнил как в тумане. Его стыдили за отсутствие трупов, общий объём пролитой крови потянул на жалкие три литра («Три литра! – презрительно фыркнул Виндзорский замок, - да их в одном человеке всего пять, не хватит розы полить!»), а от советов, которыми закидали новичка бывалые коллеги, у Крусибла едва не поехал рубероид. Предлагали даже пожар («ну подумаешь, будет немножко больно, зато трупов на пять лет вперёд») и обрушение крыши («придётся терпеть ремонт, но ты знаешь, с каким красивым треском ломаются кости, когда рабочий падает с трёх метров?»).

Проблема была в том, что Крусиблу не хотелось убивать людей. Они были щекотными и странными, но без них было пусто, а без их эмоций скучно.

«Буду пугать», решил Крусибл. И обратился за помощью к соседу.

Лицеум, живо проникнувшийся бедой младшего собрата, одолжил своего лучшего призрака – разбойника, которого жестоко расчленили и зарезали лет триста назад его собратья и чьи кости до сих пор лежали где-то под фундаментом. Призрак подволакивал болтающуюся на ошмётках кожи ногу, то и дело вытирал рану на шее воротником рубашки и убедительно гремел цепью, на которой висела его отрезанная рука.

«Классный грим!», воскликнул столкнувшийся с ним в коридоре запыхавшийся режиссёр и пробежал мимо.

«Вау, а можно автограф!», накинулись на призрака девушки в мини-юбках. Что такое автограф, призрак не знал, но терять ещё какие-либо части тела не желал и потому предпочёл исчезнуть.

Люди не собирались пугаться, хвалили реалистичность бутафории и артистизм, два агента предложили призраку контракт на съёмки в кино, а охранник у двери злобно зыркал и грозил штрафом за вынос реквизита из театра.

«Да ну вас нахуй!», обиделся призрак, топнул в сердцах ногой и провалился сквозь пол, чтобы из подвалов просочиться в родной Лицеум. Где долго ещё лечил нервы спиртовой настойкой.

На следующем заседании Лиги Крусибл снова ждал разнос. Он чувствовал себя последним двоечником и даже подумал, что кого-нибудь убить – не самая плохая идея.

А потом появились снукеристы.

Крусибл поначалу принял их за актёров – он не очень хорошо разбирался в людях. Они тоже приходили в гримёрные, переодевались там и репетировали странные движения. На сцене поставили тяжеленные столы, под которыми пол недовольно трещал. Реквизитом были длинные палки, а конферансье, красивый мужчина в очках, вежливо извинился перед Крусиблом, споткнувшись о привычно выставленный кирпич. Остальные вежливостью не утруждались и сообщали всё, что думали о родителях Крусибла, дизайнерах, архитекторах и конкретных кирпичах.

Но как только они начали играть, Крусибл простил им отсутствие манер. Они были настоящими. Они смеялись, плакали, ругались, кричали от радости, злились, когда шар не падал в дырку в столе – «луза», быстро выучил новое слово Крусибл. Зрители восхищённо замирали, бешено аплодировали, матерились в голос, а один человек полушёпотом проговаривал в микрофон всё, что они делают, для тех, кто был где-то далеко. Так Крусибл выучил нехитрые правила игры и имена игроков, и слова вроде «фол» и «снукер».

«Цирк», презрительно отворачивался Лицеум в ответ на его восторги, но Крусибл не обижался. Вернувшийся призрак, благоразумно устроившийся под самой крышей подальше от людей, пытался превратить свою окровавленную рубашку в жилет, но всё время терял концентрацию, увлёкшись матчем. Крусибл едва заметил перебежчика – ему было некогда. Всеми имеющимися стёклами он смотрел за происходящим на столе. «Дурак криворукий!», ругнулся он, когда Гриффитс снова промахнулся, идя на сенчури, и сам удивился тому, как переживает из-за результата. А когда во время награждения у учтивого конферансье – Дэвида Вайна, уже запомнил Крусибл, - сломался микрофон, Крусибл послал упрямой технике крохотный кусочек энергии. Очень уж не хотелось, чтобы праздник прервался из-за такой мелочи.

Но вот план по убийствам или хотя бы количеству литров крови снукеристы выполнить не помогли, если не считать метафорическую кровь, выпитую у болельщиков… Впрочем, оказалось, считать её было можно и даже нужно. Сам Оверлук похлопал его по плечу и долго хвалил дребезжащим голосом за выполненный одним махом десятилетний план по нервным срывам и новые запатентованные ругательства, среди которых красовались «ебучий респот», «кашляльщик хуев» и не совсем понятное пожелание «чтоб тебе хуй заснукерили».

«Ещё бы мистики добавить, проклятия какого-нибудь на веки вечные, и был бы ты идеальной злодейской постройкой», было общее мнение коллег.

Из мистики у Крусибла был только призрак, грезивший теперь снукерной карьерой и даже приделавший ради этого руку на место. Вернувшиеся в апреле снукеристы не испугались будущего конкурента – впрочем, и энтузиазмом не прониклись. Рэй Риардон дал призраку пару советов по технике, Терри Гриффитс предложил залить кровью всю рубашку, потому что красный цвет снова вошёл в моду, а операторы пару дней обсуждали, получится ли заснять на камеру всамделишнее привидение. В общем, оставалось только проклятье.

«Да чтоб тебе… Чтоб тебе…, - думал Крусибл. Чтоб что, сформулировать не получалось, потому что ничего плохого снукеристам он на самом деле не желал. – Чтоб вам всем… Вот!» И он послал в окружающее пространство столько злобности, сколько мог собрать.

Действующий чемпион Джон Спенсер, которого внезапно накрыл приступ криворукости, выдал заковыристую тираду про ебучий кий, ебучий стол, хуёвые шары, тупого уёбка соперника (последнее было тихим шёпотом, потому что на самом деле против Перри Манса Джон ничего не имел) и блядский театр, в котором невозможно играть, и ещё и пнул ногой ближайшую стену. Крусибл даже не стукнул его дверью, таким виноватым он себя чувствовал.

Только грамота Ударнику Злодейского Труда, оформленная в стиле сталинского ампира (высшая награда Лиги, учреждённая ещё двадцать лет назад по предложению главного здания Московского университета), несколько его утешила. А то, что он оказался первой постройкой, удостоившейся такой награды, не совершив ни одного убийства, так и вовсе порадовало.

Чемпион 1978 года, Рэй Риардон, на следующем турнире вылетел во втором круге. Ставший чемпионом Терри Гриффитс, вернувшись в Крусибл год спустя, повторил судьбу предшественника. «Проклятие какое-то», зашептались в коридорах впервые, когда Стив Дэвис, будучи действующим чемпионом, не только не защитил титул, но и вылетел в первом круге. Не какое-то, а злодейское, ответил бы им Крусибл, если бы умел говорить, но люди и так оказались догадливыми.

Статьи о «Проклятье Крусибла» хорошо смотрелись в ежегодном отчёте Лиги Злодейских Построек. На бывалых чемпионов оно, впрочем, не действовало, а вот те, кто впервые вскидывал руку с кубком к сияющему звёздами ламп потолку Крусибла, на следующий год были обречены на поражение. Джо Джонсон и Кен Доэрти сумели добраться до финала, но и они споткнулись на последнем шаге. Проклятье работало как часы уже больше сорока лет, и никто, кажется, всерьёз не обижался…

Но весна заканчивалась, а никто не устанавливал на сцене столы, не крыл матом Ронни О’Салливана и не перетаскивал растения в зимнем саду, чтобы установить стол ведущих. Лишь кружились на ветру марлевые маски и наклейки с надписью COVID-19.

«Это как плесень для людей, - пояснял Лицеум, - вроде безобидно, а потом или крыша отвалится, или кирпичи начнут крошиться, или канализация потечёт, а люди – они ремонту поддаются плохо. Очень несовершенные постройки эти люди, хуже автобусных остановок».

Крусиблу было скучно. Призрак по ночам тяжело вздыхал и гремел цепью. Летние дожди застучали в окна, потом их сменила жара… А потом у входа, через который обычно вносили декорации, остановился фургон, и рабочие в масках принялись вытаскивать из него графитовые плиты.

«Вернулись!», обрадовался Крусибл и прихлопнул пару вирусов, пытавшихся прокрасться в здание вслед за рабочими. Все ждали турнира, проклятие ждало Джадда Трампа, и Крусибл был полон решимости не позволить никаким заразам испортить праздник.

Интересно, а убитые вирусы пойдут в зачёт трупов? Если да, то Крусибл собирался перевыполнить план лет на двадцать вперёд.


End file.
